To provide support to the CCTN and NICHD for a variety of tasks related to the development and conduct of clinical trials of male and female contraceptive products as well as to provide, through subcontractors if necessary, ancillary services for the trials, such as product formulation, packaging, distribution and stability testing. Additional services supporting clinical evaluation and regulatory approval of candidate entities will be provided as needed for individual products.